The present invention generally concerns a filter cartridge, and more specifically, but not exclusively, concerns a filter cartridge that has a floating seal.
In typical fuel filter systems, a filter cartridge, which is used to filter the fuel, is received around a center post. Generally, the filter cartridge has a cylindrical shape and has a filter element with end plates at opposite ends. In some cartridge designs, both end plates have openings through which the center post extends. O-ring gaskets are usually fitted in the openings in order to form a seal around the center post. A gap between the gaskets and the center post may occur if the openings in the top and bottom end plates are not properly aligned with one another and/or if the center post is misaligned, thereby creating leakage around the gaskets. The openings formed in the top and bottom end plates are usually not oriented concentrically with respect to one another. Most gasket designs have limited compression capabilities for handling component misalignment. As a result, off the shelf gaskets are unable to seal consistently around the center post.
Therefore, there has been a need for an improved filter cartridge design that is able to properly seal and compensate for misalignment between the end plates and the center post.